Alarm systems are often used to protect people and/or their property from various threats. In its broadest sense, a threat can be anything that can cause harm to a person and/or their property, but generally include intruders, burglars, and disasters like fires and floods. In some cases, alarm systems sound an audible alert in response to an event, such as a broken window. Others may send an alert to a central monitoring station, which then notifies the police department or other security agency.
In most cases, alarm systems are integrated, which implies that the alarm system is hard-wired into the property it's intended to protect. Consequently, they are not readily removable after installation. In addition, hardwired alarm systems are generally expensive from both an equipment and installation standpoint and are generally dedicated to protecting only one item of property.
A portable alarm system, on the other hand, may be used to protect various types of property, is generally easy to install, easy to transport, and readily removable. Therefore, a portable alarm system can provide security to all types of property, and people in all sorts of places, without significant installation time and expense. Portable alarm systems, unlike their integrated counterparts, are not hard-wired or integrated into the property that they are protecting. So, while a portable alarm system may be used to protect a house, it may also be used to protect a hotel room, rental property, a car, a boat, etc.